


A Moment of Cognition

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post Season 5, cage fic, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixty-six seals were necessary to free the devil from this cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Cognition

Title: A Moment of Cognition  
Spoiler: Season 5  
Character: Sam  
Pairings: Michael/Lucifer  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Sixty-six seals were necessary to free the devil from this cage.

 

Sometimes you try to solve a problem so hard that you couldn't see the wood for the trees. Sam knew this feeling. Often enough he had the realization just in time to avoid to get killed by the monster of the week. Of course there were times when it was simply late, Lilith and the fucking apocalypse had been such a case.

But there were also times, when it just hit you and heaven surely must have just opened it gates for you, because you could see it so _clearly_.

Like Sam did now, even if he was falling into a bottomless chasm right now.

Because he could see it.

And hear. And smell, taste and _sense_ …

How possible could he have been so stupid?

Sure, there was the thing him being human. Even as a hunter the apocalypse was a little bit much to take in. Especially if you started it.

But right now, when he thought he averted the ending of the world by jumping in the cage, imprisoning Lucifer again, Sam had to realize that they all had been played.

From the very beginning.

Sure, he had been told that but he had never believed it, taking his share of responsibility on his shoulders because he wanted to repent for sins.

However … with the way Lucifer was pulling Michael closer, grabbing him, hugging him, not caring he was back inside his prison for an infinite amount of time, just making sure his elder brother wasn't letting him go … Sam couldn't deny that they had been played from the beginning.

Being Lucifer's vessel confirmed it, since the archangel was to open right now, not even trying to shield his thoughts from Sam .. they had planned this.

Michael and Lucifer had planned this.

 _This_.

Them ending up inside the cage instead of fighting to death, each for a side who didn't care for their main players. Because Lucifer and especially Michael had been just that.

Pawns.

Half of hell never had wanted Lucifer as a leader.  
Most of heaven did everything but follow Michaels intentions.

So …

So they had planned this. It made so much sense, the geek inside Sam was heaving a fit for not seeing it earlier.

 _“Free will is an illusion.”_

Michael said it Dean, who told him after he was healed and brought back. Perhaps it was the reason Michael left him where he was, he didn't wanted to risk Sam finding it odd and figuring it out somehow. Because Michael knew Dean wouldn't get it. Wouldn't get the indication that the apocalypse wouldn't been left to it's own devices.

And, or so Sam thought, when he internally shook his head about the rejoicing brothers, who kept rubbing their wings together, the most obvious things should've been the seals.

Only Sixty-six seals were necessary to free the devil from this cage.

Sixty-six. Out of six hundred!

Heck, that wasn't even ten percent and Sam would never believe Michael would be actually lax and careless like that when he wanted something done. Something like building a cage for the devil.

No, Michael wasn't lenient. Sam figured that much, when he realized that the archangel was pulling at _his_ pants to get to touch _Lucifer's_ skin.


End file.
